Many different types of mobile computing devices are currently available, typically providing a large amount of computing power in a small package. One challenge faced by mobile devices, however, is data entry. Users are accustomed to entering data via keyboards which can be large and cumbersome, oftentimes larger than the mobile computing device itself. Some mobile computing devices solve this problem by using a soft keyboard, which is a keyboard displayed on a display of the mobile device and which allows the user to select the keys that are displayed (e.g., using a stylus, the user's finger, etc.). Unfortunately, due to the lack of physically separate keys and the frequently small size of soft keyboards, it remains difficult for users to select keys on soft keyboards.